Sparta
Sparta is the second largest Alliance on Planet Bob, and the strongest on the Black Team, which it has been since it's move to the sphere in March 2008. Before that, Sparta dominated the Pink Team until it was decided that the Black Sphere would be more beneficial for Sparta's growth and trades. Sparta originally started out on the Green Team. History of Sparta Sparta's Brief Stat History *March 11, 2007 - Sparta is founded by Micro Miner and Bush_84! *April 4, 2007 - Sparta reached 100 members! *April 16, 2007 - Sparta officially passes 1 million total strength! *May 1, 2007 - Guinness is made Sparta's official Beer! *June 5, 2007 - Sparta officially passed 2 million total strength! *July 20 2007 - Sparta officially passed 3 million total strength! *July 20, 2007 - Sparta reached 300 members! *August 2, 2007 - Sparta makes Pink it’s official color! *October 4, 2007 - Historical day for Sparta. We got sanctioned! *November 28, 2007 - Sparta officially passes 4 million strength! *February 4/5, 2008 - Adjikistan started the Nuke Program! *February 6, 2008 - Sparta officially passes 5 million strength! *February 18, 2008 - Sparta passed 450 nukes! *February 26, 2008 - Sparta passed 500 in nukes! *March 4, 2008 - Sparta officially passed 6 million strength! *March 11, 2008 - Sparta finally leaves pink and goes to black! *March 11, 2008 - Sparta turns one! *March 20, 2008 - Sparta reached 500 members! *March 24, 2008 - Sparta passed 700 nukes! *April 2, 2008 - Sparta officially passes 7 million total strength! *April 10, 2008 - Sparta passed 800 nukes! *April 25, 2008 - Sparta passed 900 nukes! *April 27, 2008 - Sparta officially passes 7 million strength, again! *May 16, 2008 - Sparta passed 1,000 in nukes! *January 7, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 10 million strength! *Febuary 4, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 11 million strength! *March 11, 2009 - Sparta turns two! *March 22, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 12 million strength! *April 20, 2009 - Sparta passes 50 score! *April 21, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 13 million strength! *May 10, 2009 - Sparta becomes the alliance with the highest score in Cybernations! *August 8, 2009 - Sparta adopts a new Constitution! Detailed History of Sparta The Constitution of Sparta The Constitution of Sparta is a document that outlines the principles of Sparta, how to Apply for Membership, how the Government works and details of Spartan Laws and Punishments. A new Constitution was adopted by Sparta on Saturday August 08, 2009 at 2:23 am. Spartan Wars Sparta is currently undefeated without reasonable doubt at any military conflict. Spartan Newspapers Current Sparta currently has two alliance-wide newspapers. * The Supreme Lord Sentinel run by SupremeLord, which focuses on the the internal workings of Sparta. * The Spartan Monthly run by Jango697, which focuses primarily on internal propaganda. The Supreme Lord Sentinel The Supreme Lord Sentinel concerns Sparta as a whole. Whilst the paper's initial purpose was a propaganda tool for SupremeLord and Sparta to raise alliance moral, it has recently also focused on issues that it has been requested to write about, such as an alleged vote stuffing scandal. Features include interviews and editorial comments, as well as "Classy Comics", which are now found exclusively in the Supreme Lord Sentinel. As of June 25, 2009, SupremeLord has stepped down from his position as Regent of Sparta due to his real-life situation. It is unknown if he will make another publication of the Sentinel. The Spartan Monthly The Spartan Monthly is the current incarnation of the Spartan newspaper. Originally referred to as "Mythologos Reborn," The Spartan Monthly soon became a fully functional internal newspaper. Reformatted by editors magge and Wilhelm the Demented, The Spartan Monthly was expected to create more publications than Mythologos, on a monthly or near-monthly basis. The Spartan Monthly employs similar features to those of its predecessor, Mythologos, including articles, videos, and interesting graphics. The newspaper is published in an image format that resembles a real-life newspaper. Participating members of the Propaganda Corps, otherwise known as The Spartan Monthly Team, are responsible and credited for the creation of the paper's content. Since Wilhelm the Demented's tight schedule as EoIA, and magge's resignation from Sparta, operations of The Spartan Monthly were left in the hands of editor Jango697, who was recently appointed as Herald of Sparta. Defunct The Valinorian Weekly The Valinorian Weekly was Sparta's oldest newspaper. It is a fake newspaper supposedly written by an Elven journalist that resides in Valinor. The areas and characters mentioned in the articles are based on those written by J.R.R. Tolkien either in The Silmarillion or The Lord of the Rings. Lord Manwe Sulimo used it to brag about his nation. Mythologos Mythologos was the original format of the Spartan newspaper. It focused on Sparta's position within Planet Bob and wrote about recent international happenings which affected the alliance. Mythologos was run by the editor magge, a long serving Spartan, who employed a series of writers and specialists who used photo manipulation tools and video editing software to create interesting articles. Some episodes of 'Classy Comics' are in a few of the paper's issues. After two brief publications, Mythologos was "put on ice" and eventually replaced by The Spartan Monthly. Spartan Propaganda Image:MIG.jpg | Spartan Bank Propaganda Image:Safprop.png | Spartan Military Propaganda Image:Sparta nuke1 text.jpg | Spartan Nuke Boost Propaganda Image:Spartav.jpg Image:Wavflag.gif Image:Wavwarflag.gif Image:Bankofsparta.gif | Spartan Bank Propaganda Image:mebe.jpg | Unofficial New Flag of Sparta Foreign Affairs Spartan Treaties Spartan Blocs Former Blocs Spartan Culture Forums The official forums of Sparta are regarded as the alliance's heart and home. Alliance-wide announcements, operations, and other documents are found there. In addition, the forums have recreational areas, which include a sub-forum dedicated to Spam and unorganized games, a media complex that includes a "cinema," a Games complex for organized games and role-playing, a forum arcade, a debate forum, and a non-CN gaming lounge hosted by Darklink7748. "Spartay" A cultural party of sorts that takes place primarily on Sparta's channels on both IRC and Skype. A widely renowned part of "Spartaying" is the "invasion" of another alliance's channels on IRC and spamming. Examples of "Spartaying" are portrayed in Hyperion321's "SMV Hell" video on YouTube. The Well The Well is a world-renowned piece of Spartan culture. In accordance to Earth history, The Well was introduced in Frank Miller's 300. It has since been adopted by Sparta and was installed outside of the northwest-corner entrance to the Ampitheatre. It is used to house the banned personnel who are no longer Spartans. The Well was also subject to honorable mention in a version of Sparta's August 8th Constitution. See Also Category: Sparta